Gabby's Choice
by Tallstar07
Summary: Will Gabby go to New York for that modeling job? Or will she take up Sami's offer? Please read and review. Full summary inside.


**This will be my first Days of our lives fanfic, so I hope that you will enjoy it. I don't own Days though, they belong to NBC. In this story, Gabby is trying to decide if she wants to go to New York for that modeling job, or if she wants to take Sami's offer. But we all know that Nick is still in the picture. He's trying to push her into taking that job in NY. So I really hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

Gabby glanced down at Arianna. The baby was sound asleep in her crib. She had gotten a modeling job not too long ago, the only problem is that its in NY, well away from Salem. It seemed that no one approved of this; except maybe her brother, Rafe, but he was the only one. And she wasn't really sure if he supported her decision or not; even though he said he did. Sami had made her an offer a few hours ago, that she could work at Countless W. She had promised to think about the offer. The sound of her phone buzzing brought her out of her thoughts. It was a text message from Nick. It simply read that he needed to talk to her. She glanced back at Ari, then stood up, and walked out of the room. "I need you to watch Ari." She said as she walked past Will, but she walked out before he could speak. And before long, she was walking into the Brady pub. Scanning the room, she spotted Nick, sitting at a table waiting for her. She walked over to join him.

Nick glanced up at her when she entered. "So what did you decide?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't want to go." She finally said after silence. "I want to stay here. In Salem. I want Ari to be close to her father."

"Come on, NY will be fun. Ari will love it. And Will can come anytime he wants to, and you already said that you would come back here once a month. So, whats changed your mind?"

She glanced at her hands, not wanting to make eye contact with him. "I talked to Rafe about it. He seemed supportive of my decision, but something about this just didn't feel right. Ari needs her father, and I need to stay here in case Rafe needs me."

Nick took a quick drink from his cup, then glanced at her. "But Gabby, this is your dream. You love to model."

Gabby pulled her purse closer to her, getting ready to stand. "I know its my dream. But I want to stay here. I'll take Sami up on the job offer that she gave me. So I will be able to provide Ari with the things she needs. Don't try to change my mind. Its already made up." She stood, then walked out of the pub. What she said was true. She didn't want to go to New York anymore, even though she missed the glamourous life style. She would stay here and take Sami's offer.

* * *

Nick watched her leave, with a smile on his face. "Think its that simple do you, Gabby?" He glanced at his phone. "But we could have everything. You, me and Arianna could live as one happy family."

* * *

Gabby wasn't ready to go home yet; she stopped at Sonny's club, but didn't quite go in. She just stood at the window, looking in. She really needed time to think before she talked to Will or Sonny.

Will was in there with Arianna talking to Sonny.

She turned away and walked back down the street. Why did Nick want her to go so badly? Why was he pushing her? Didn't he care about how she felt about this? She took a deep breath, then sighed. Her mind was made up. She was not going to leave her family. She would stay right here in Salem.

"Hello," Kate smiled, walking up. "How's Arianna?"

Gabby smiled. "She's doing good. She's with Will and Sonny right now."

Kate motioned towards a table. "Can we sit? We need to talk."

Gabby thought a moment, then nodded. "Sure. Is this about New York?"

"It is." Kate said, sitting down. "I heard you was going to move there for a modeling job."

"I was going to. But I don't think I.."

Kate cut her off. "Well, I think there's something you should know."

Gabby fell silent, then finally sit down at the table.

"So you and Nick, huh?"

Gabby shook her head. "There is no me and Nick..."

"I guess you didn't know then." Kate paused. "Nick is also planning on going to New York."

Gabby just stared at her, not really sure of what to say.

"So are you and Ari going with him?"

She shook her head. "No. I have decided to stay here in Salem."

* * *

_**So did ya like my first attempt at a DOOL's fanfict? Well, then. If so, please comment. Thank you!**_


End file.
